


Never Saw a Kid Behave Like This

by Cathy_Heart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Touching, Voice Kink, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_Heart/pseuds/Cathy_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks Loki is behaving like a child throwing a tantrum. He disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw a Kid Behave Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble I wrote for a friend of mine who has the hots for the god of mischief.

He took a covetous step in her direction and she absentmindedly moved back a few inches. She knew she was playing with fire, and that he had no qualms about burning her, but maybe that’s exactly what she wanted: to be thoroughly burned by him.

 

“Do you think I’m a child, is that it, mortal?” He asked, in that sinful voice of his, treading ever so closely to her increasingly shivering form. “I don’t agree. You see... A child would never make you drop on all fours and fuck you like an animal in heat.” He whispered hotly in her ear, making sure his breath was tickling her skin.

 

He circled her slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, and slightly lifting her shirt, rubbed his finger on the small of her back. She trembled all over. “A child would never make you quiver like you just did.” He finished his first circle around her and cupped her heat forcefully with his large hand. She gasped and felt her legs buckle. “Oh, love...” He whispered, as he joined their foreheads. “I can feel I made you damp even though your clothes and a child could never do that either.”

 

He straightened up again and offered her one of his trademark grins, filled with dark promise. He squeezed his hand slowly and chuckled mischievously at the sound of her strangled moan. “A child could never draw a sound like that out of you.” He pointed out, grasping her jaw firmly with his other hand and tilting her head up so she would have to look at him. Suddenly, his voice grew harsh and he pressed himself against her, making sure she could feel his hardening shaft pressing on her belly. “A child would never fuck you until you screamed so loud and lost count of the times you begged to come.”

 

He slowly lowered his head and pressed the briefest of kisses on her lips, kneading his hand against her heat and locking her gaze in his. “And now you’re going to lie on that bed as the good girl I know you are, and I’m going to show you exactly why you’ll never call me a child again!”


End file.
